deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Soldier vs. Pharah
|-|BangJang96= Soldier vs. Pharah is BangJang96's What-If? Death Battle Season 1, Episode 4. It features Soldier from Team Fortress 2, and Pharah from Overwatch. Description Team Fortress 2 vs. Overwatch! Does the rocket-jumping merc have what it takes to take on the high-flying hero of Overwatch? Interlude (Cue- Invaders: WWE Theme) Boomstick: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee KA-BOOM! This is the sound, of the rocket. Where did it come from? The rocket launcher! Wiz: Long-distance weapons do have their reserved specialties, including vicious, explosive rockets. And only the best of the best can harmonize these weapons, as their owns. Boomstick: Like the Soldier, the high-flying, rocket-jumping merc of Team Fortress 2. Wiz: And Pharah, the barrage-booming hero of Overwatch. Boomstick: Hes Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Soldier (Cue- Tf2 Soundtrack - Art of War) Wiz: In 1939, America was in trouble. As we knew it, World War 2 took off like a rocket, (no pun intended) and was a hellish nightmare for every fighting soldier. Death, chaos, destruction. And to make things worse, Europe was also in trouble. Given the idea of what was going on in the middle of Europe, its hard to imagine a soldier who would have a blast in these kinds of wars. Boomstick: Well prepare to have you're minds blown, because hey! There's a soldier who enjoys these kind of things. And that soldier's name was....Soldi-''' Wiz: Mister Jane Doe. '''Boomstick: And this Mister Jane Doe was on a desperate quest, to fight in World War 2. To make it a long story short, the Soldier ended up being rejected by every military branch. Wiz: Undaunted, he bought his own ticket to Europe, and eventually landed in Poland. And this is where Soldier would be begin his training, to prove he is ready for war. Boomstick: So to do so, he taught himself the art of how to load and fire a variety of weapons. Shotguns, pistols, rifles, snipers....none pleased him more, then his beautiful rocket launcher. Wiz: And sooner or later, he embarked on a nazi killing spree. ''' '''Boomstick: Nazi? Wiz: Yes, nazi. And after feeling such satisfication of the slaughter of slaughtERERS, he was then awared several medals, that he designed and made for himself. Boomstick: Y'know I'm starting to like this guy.....I'd give him all my medals, my shotgun, and my big cooler of beer, if he can do that again! Wiz: Sooner or later, his rampage ended, after hearing the war was dying down, around 1949, and eventually stopped his rampage. But, he couldn't stop there. Boomstick: And in one instant, he became a mercenary to assist in the fight for the world's supply of gravel, and.....why, exactly? Wiz: This is because the CEOs of Red and Blu were entirely incompetent and believed gravel to be what was used to fuel machines. Boomstick: Ah. ' Wiz: And to extend to his skilled variety of weapons, he somehow learned how to shoot the ground below him, hoisting himself up in the air, and landing down safely to just do it all over again. This is one of the Soldier's trade-mark abilities, the ''Rocket Jumping. '''Boomstick:Step aside, Wiz I can say it better. When the Soldier wants to catch some air, he shoots the ground beneath his feet, launching himself up in the air, and landing back down in the face of the enemy, to dominate the battlefield! "If fighting is sure to result in victory, then you must fight! Ten-zu said that...and I'd say he knows a LITTLE more about fighting then YOU DO pal, because he invented it. And then he perfected so that no living man could best him in the ringer of honor. Boomstick: Well, how do you think people can't best ''this ''man in the ring of honor? Wiz: What else is there to say, then his beautiful arsenal? Boomstick: Wait, I theres more? I thought his rocket launcher was enough to achieve victory... Wiz: Well, there's more to the rocket launcher then just his rockets, for starters. This beauty fires 4 rockets per clip, but that doesn't do much, as Soldier can just reload whenever he wants. Boomstick: He also has his trademark shotgun which can fire 6 shots per clip, but doesn't make him get any faster... Wiz: Well, that doesn't matter since Soldier already is fast enough, too the point where he has unlimited stamina, due to running for at least 5 hours straight. Boomstick: As great as that is, we can't miss out on the rest of the arsenal. As a matter of fact, Soldier's got more then 1 rocket launcher to bring out the pain. |-|RatedM= The Soldier VS Pharah is the fourth episode of RatedM's Season 6 of DB, featuring The Soldier from the Team Fortress 2 series and Pharah from the Overwatch series in a battle of high-flying rocket military heroes! Description Team Fortress 2 VS Overwatch! These two FPS games have fought before, but for this match, they're gonna go ka-BOOM! Can Pharah take down TF2's rocket-jumping, racist lunatic or will Soldier be making her drop dead in 20? Interlude The Soldier Rocket Jumps into DEATH BATTLE! Pharah Flies High in DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Fight Conclusion Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:BangJang96 Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Explosive' Themed Death Battles Category:RatedMforMario Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Hero vs Hero Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:"Good vs Nuetral" Themed Death Battle Tea